Beginner Tips
Resources Niodes are the game's premium currency (bought with real-world money). You can also earn them for free by leveling up, and by defeating mini-bosses found during Missions. Save your niodes for in-game sales, preferably with discounts over 10%; these sales occur approximately once a month. Crystals are a currency used to purchase Mecha, weapons, and equipment. They are automatically replenished by your Crystal Farm, which can be accessed on your profile. To earn crystals more quickly, you can harvest them from your friends' Crystal Farms: either click the "Harvest" button on their profile, or beneath their avatars on your Friends screen (accessible through the Home tab). If a friend has at least 2 crystals in their Crystal Farm, they recieve the full harvest, but a "mysterious stranger" rewards you with an additional 1 crystal. This reward increases to 2 crystals, for harvesting 10; to 3 crystals, for harvesting 20; and so on. Once you have four or five friends, it is considered rude to harvest from your own Crystal Farm. It deprives them of a potential income source, while gaining you nothing in the long run: the combined efforts of your friends will increase your own income just as efficiently as you could yourself. Do not worry about ferrite and bioptics. While they are technically used as currency, you earn them automatically for almost everything you do in the game. Asssuming you play the single-player missions, you will have more ferrite and bioptics than you can possibly spend by the time you reach Mission 2. The final resources are "battle limits", used for multi-player battles, and "energy", used for single-player missions. Neither of these is used as currency, and both regenerate over time. Do not spend resources rashly. Play the game for a few days and see what kind of spending style suits you. Gameplay Your goal should be to complete the mini-boss fights for Missions 2 and 3, and then to fight their final bosses for high-quality drops of Mecha and weapons. Missions you complete will periodically reset: the mini-bosses for Mission 2 are particularly good for "farming" extra niodes. Invest skill points in energy -- ideally players should have between 30 and 40 energy -- then pick no more than two weapon types for increased damage. Weapons and equipment bearing the Dodge and Precision bonuses should be bought as soon as possible. Familiarize yourself with formations and the light Mechs. A "quest" is simply an optional objective, which players can complete to earn rewards such as inventory items. The Home screen (available through the Home tab) lists your current quests. Note that for the "acquire a Mecha" quests, you can sell the Mecha after claiming your reward. To sell a Mecha, go to the Base tab, place the Mecha in storage, and click "Sell". Consider joining a Clan when you reach Level 10 or 11. Typically, Clans will be anxious to recruit new members just before a major in-game event, like a "Clan War" or "Faction War". The in-game clock runs 13.67 times faster than real time. This means that each month in real time is approximately one year in Mecha Galaxy. Category:Game Mechanics and Dynamics